


A Growing Friendship

by Nxrdist



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Valhalla
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, may be added to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nxrdist/pseuds/Nxrdist
Summary: Short scene of Eivør and Hytham's growing friendship. Fluffy pre-ship vibes.
Relationships: Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed), Eivør/Hytham (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	A Growing Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished the whole game yet, but I ship these two so hard. This will be a one-shot for now though I may add more parts to it later.  
> Enjoy all!

The sun had just set as Eivør's ship, the Silfrormr or silver serpent, came sliding up the Nene towards Ravensthorpe. Once she reached the docks, the crew set about tying her off and unloading their spoils from the monastery raid. Eivør aided in the task, carrying things, and directing where others ought to be taken. It had been a rather profitable journey, but she didn't expect to have to raid again for some time if the settlement kept growing at its current rate. They'd already built numerous buildings and were drawing some trade folk, including a baker, to their fledgling town.

Silfrormr docked and relieved, Eivør was free to set about her business. Chief of which would be reporting the takings to Randvi, but first she intended to visit Hytham. Before the raid, she had meant to stop in and speak with him but had been sidetracked, leaving no time in the end. So, Randvi could wait a short time while Eivør delivered the medallion to her southern friend.

Her walk from the dock up to the Hidden One's Bureau was pleasant. A cool early evening breeze swept through Ravensthorpe stirring Eivør's cloak slightly as she walked. The wind held a small chill and prompted her to draw the cloak more tightly to her body to preserve some warmth. It wasn't needed for long, though as she reached her destination swiftly. After a single knock at the door, Eivør entered the building, not bothering to announce herself further. At a desk sat Hytham with papers spread out before him which were illuminated by the light of a few candles -a reserved smile spread across his face at the sight of her.

"Eivør, you've returned," he said. "Have you brought any news?"

"Always listening for whispers, huh?" She teased lightly.

Hytham's expression relaxed some. "It is the nature of my charge, you know."

Eivør nodded in agreement. "I have brought something. Though it is not news."

Hytham waited silently for her to continue.

Setting down the sack she carried, Eivør rifles through it before producing a silver medallion. The markings on it meant little to her beyond the knowledge they symbolized the strange Order Hytham and Basim's people were aligned against. She placed it on the desk in front of him.

"I meant to bring it to you after Grantebridge, but we left so soon after."

Hytham reached out a hand to run his fingers over the etching.

Eivør tilted her head somewhat as she spoke on. "The slimy wort who captured the city, for a time, was wearing it when I killed him..."

The words broke whatever trance Hytham had briefly been under as he looked alert again when his eyes turned on her.

"So he was...well." Hytham straightened in his seat. "I thank you for bringing it to me."

After Hytham brought her to the hill and showed her the Hidden One's leap of faith, it felt as though they were almost like friends, but a slight sense of awkwardness filled the silence following his thanks. Eivør was not often lost for words. Regardless, she was not wholly sure whether to simply accept his gratitude and excuse herself or not. He had seemed miles away just a moment ago and his words seemed like a passive dismissal if ever she heard one.

"Was there something else?" Asked Hytham in the way of breaking the sudden stillness.

Eivør shrugged a shoulder. "Everyone will be eating soon."

He nodded.

"Do you not join the feasts?" Eivør asked.

Hytham appraised her a moment before answering in a kind manner. "While I am used to the boisterousness by now, I still find I often prefer the quiet."

It was Eivør's turn to nod then. "Can I bring anything down to you?"

A flicker of surprise passed over Hytham's placid face.

"Just because you wish to avoid the rowdiness does not mean you should not enjoy a hearty meal," Eivør reasoned.

"You need not trouble yourself," he replied, having quickly recovered himself. "I have a small store here."

She waved a dismissive hand as though brushing his protest aside. "It is no trouble."

Hytham hesitated a moment. "Some chicken then...and perhaps bread if it is fresh."

"I'll return shortly." Eivør smiled broadly.

At the longhouse, she ran into Randvi, who greeted her happily with congratulations on a successful raid though she did note there hadn't been any doubt in her mind it would be. Laughing, Eivør thanked her. They spoke for a short time about how things had been at Ravensthorpe while she was away. Not much of note had occurred, Ceolbert still sat in on her meetings daily, and she had settled a minor disagreement between a few locals just the other day. When Eivør made to excuse herself, Randvi interjected to question about their take.

"I haven't had the time to take inventory just yet," Eivør replied.

Randvi nodded her understanding. "In the morning then?"

"In the morning, I'll meet you." Eivør patted her friend on the shoulder.

She then made quick work of fetching a platter for Hytham, piling on several slices of warm bread and half a chicken. In addition, she was sure to snag two horns of ale on her way out of the hall despite being sure he had some of his own. The journey back to Hytham's bureau was not so swift as it had been up to the longhouse. With the food and ale, Eivør had to move more carefully, paying particular attention to where she set her feet. When she arrived, she was grateful to find the door slightly ajar and so nudged it open with her foot.

Hytham was still seated at his desk though he stood speedily at the sight of her, taking the platter. Eivør thanked him as she set down the ale horn cups a safe distance from his papers. Curiosity pricked her just then; Eivør took a rare peek at what he was working on and was not surprised to see only the odd unintelligible letters which made up his native language. She wondered vaguely if he was writing to Basim but did not ask.

"This is far too much food for one man," Hytham commented. "And two horns."

A slight mischievous smirk bloomed at the corner of Eivør's lips. "Perhaps, I found the hall a tad too boisterous tonight?"

Hytham arched a curious brow at her.

"I can retire to my room, though, if you do not wish for company."

"No, no, stay," he replied quickly. "I was only somewhat surprised at the suggestion."

Eivør nodded, watching as he pulled up an additional chair. She took it, and they were both seated.

"That I should wish to be away from the hall?"

Hytham shook his head. "No, that you would prefer to spend your time with me."

"You can not be alone all the time." She frowned slightly, bringing the horn to her lips.

Darkness clouded his features. "To be of my order is to often be alone." He paused, and the heaviness lifted some. "It is not so bad most of the time."

"And the rest of the time?" Eivør set her ale down, watching Hytham intently as he began picking pieces off the chicken.

He heaved a sigh. "If I am honest...it is somewhat lonely."

Eivør hummed in response. They were both silent for a time as they ate and drank at a leisurely pace. It was a different, more peaceful silence than before. Hytham seemed in no hurry to break it, so she hesitated to speak.

"When the silence grows lonely." Eivør began finally. "You could seek me out -if you wish."

He surveyed her again with that look of hardly concealed surprise. "I appreciate that, Eivør." The smile that spread on his lips was genuine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up called Gestr posted Dec. 5


End file.
